parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ogresel
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) as Bill * Donkey (Shrek) as Ben * Shrek as BoCo * Bill and Ben's Drivers as Themselves Transcript Puss in Boots and Donkey are donkey and cat duo. Puss has a hat, a cape, a sword and big black boots. Their monkeys help them deliver china clay. It is needed for pottery, paint, paper, and many other things. They are both now kept busy, taking the monkeys for animals on the main line, and for ships in the harbour. One morning, they arranged some monkeys and went away for more. They returned to find them all gone. The two friends were most surprised. Their drivers examined a footprint. "That's an ogre," they said. "It's a what?" asked Puss. "An ogresel, I think," replied Donkey. "There's a notice about them in our house." "Coughs and sneezes spread ogresels." "You had a cough in your head yesterday. It's your fault the ogresel came." "It isn't!" "It is!" "Stop arguing, you two," laughed their drivers. "Let's go and rescue our pirates." Puss and Donkey were horrified. "But the ogresel will magic us away, like the monkeys!" "He won't magic us," replied their drivers. "We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know who the monkeys are for, however, though, we have a plan. This is what we'll do." Puffing hard, the two friends set off on their journey to find the ogre. They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. Creeping into the yard, they found the ogre on a siding with the missing monkeys. Donkey hid behind, but Puss went boldly alongside. The ogre looked up. "Do you mind?" "Yes," said Puss, "I do. I want my monkeys, please." "These are mine," said the ogre. "Go away!" Puss pretended to be frightened. "You're a big bully," he whimpered. "You'll be sorry!" He ran back and hid behind the monkeys on the other side. Donkey now came forward. "Monkey stealer!" hissed Donkey. He ran away, too. Puss took his place. This went on and on until the ogre's eyes nearly popped out. "Stop! You're making me giddy!" The two friends gazed at him. "Are there two of you?" "Yes, can't you see?" "I might have known it!" Just then, Rafiki bustled up. "Puss and Donkey, why are you playing here?" "We're not playing!" protested Puss. "We're rescuing our monkeys," squeaked Donkey. "Even you don't take our monkeys without asking, but this ogresel did." "There's no cause to be rude," said Rafiki severely. "This ogre is from a swamp." Puss and Donkey were abashed. "We're sorry, Mr., uh..." "Never mind," the ogre smiled. "Call me Shrek. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the monkeys." "That's all right, then," said Rafiki. "Now off you go, Puss and Donkey. Fetch Shrek's monkeys, then you can take this lot. There's no real harm in them," he said to Shrek, "but they're maddening at times." Shrek chuckled. "Maddening," he said, "is the word."